Kidnapped
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: John gets kidnapped by Moriarty... OH NOES! His plan is to get to Sherlock... but... SherlockxJohn (Johnlock :3) little bit of JohnxMoriarty Jealousy is something I love... I really can't get enough of it. . M for sexy time (and a little Moriarty rape :P)


John tiredly opened his eyes and attempted to rub them. He was stopped by a paining sensation in his wrists. He looked at them, in either top corners of his bed, no not his bed. John blinked as he looked around the room finally realizing he was far from Baker Street. He was in a fairly empty room, apart from the King sized bed he was lying on, and an old chair in the corner of the room. John's wrists were tied with harsh and prickly rope. He could see where the rotted wall boards had started to become a buffet to the termites and other pests that he could hear on occasion crawling around in the walls. No one was anywhere nearby. John felt scared and alone.

John laid his head back on the pillow. What was going on? Where was Sherlock?

"Hey, Doc!" The unsettling voice of one James Moriarty rang through John's ears. "Have a nice nap? Well I guess not. That tends to happen when you're drugged, but hey! Glad to see you again."

Moriarty sat down on the bed near john and raised his eyebrows in a sort of creepy Casanova kind of way, "how's Sherlock?"

"Good. Now tell me what the hell is going on?" John spat back.

"Well, see I decided the best way to get to Sherlock, would be his beloved pet." Moriarty looked a down at John's chest. "I was gonna just cut you up a little, but see, then I found some lovely little marks on you Johnny boy!"

John blushed a little then struggled with the ropes on his wrists angrily.

"Now now, calm down. I won't do anything like that to you…. yet anyway. I wonder what our dear little Sherlock would do if he found some new marks on his pet hmm?" Moriarty smiled devilishly.

John struggled harder and pulled back from Moriarty, who laid a hand on his upper chest and started tugging at his collar. He leaned over and started to suck at John's neck, leaving little red bruises as he moved along. John shut his eyes in angst and tried uselessly to move away. Moriarty drew back and smiled. "Now then, how about we get you all dressed up for Sherlock's arrival?"

John looked genuinely freaked as Moriarty pulled a pair of scissors out of his back pocket and drew them up to John's neck. "Relax Johnny boy… seriously."

Moriarty started to cut along John's collar and downward. He cut until the scissors reached the end of his shirt. All the while Moriarty's smile grew scarier and scarier. He pushed the rest to either side, fully exposing John, who moaned in displeasure. John's fly was then opened. Moriarty walked around to the end of the bed and looked down at his masterpiece. "Pretty convincing Johnny boy, although I'm getting kind of turned on by it."

There was the smile again.

John watched in horror as he climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself between his legs. "Hmmm nice arse ya got there." Moriarty lifted John's waist up to his own, clutching at his butt.

Trying to 'better position himself', Moriarty grinded a bit into John, causing a little whimper to come from his mouth. Moriarty grinned at that and leaned over, placing his hands on either side of John. Bent over towards his neck again, he whispered, "3… 2…"

The door slammed open with loud creaks. Dust flew into the air as it banged up against the old walls. Moriarty didn't move from his position as Sherlock entered. He just grinned.

John looked at Sherlock relieved, "Sherlock!"

Moriarty lifted his head in a snake-like fashion and whistled a dog call. Two huge men in black suits came in and took hold of Sherlock. John pathetically tried to kick Moriarty off. "Calm down Johnny boy! He's got some bite in him doesn't he Sherlock?"

Moriarty grinned, grinding into John again, and drawing another whimper. "I like bite."

Sherlock clenched his teeth and tried to rip free. John looked at him with pleading eyes, which only furthered his rage.

"Well he's a real catch isn't he Sherlock?" Moriarty's grin was so twisted now, it gave John goose bumps.

He leaned over and nibbled at the nape of John's neck. "Ahh~" he hit John's sweet spot.

Moriarty licked his lips with satisfaction then looked over at Sherlock.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sherlock was yelling now.

"Hee hee! You really like this guy that much? Well, he is kind of growing on me…" Moriarty looked back down at John. "Especially when he whimpers like _this_!" Moriarty took another grind and giggled when John replied with another whine. Sherlock stood still, simply glaring with hatred now.

"Boys, you can just tie Sherlock to that chair if you don't mind. Then you're free to go." The two men dragged Sherlock over to the old chair and tied his arms down to the arms of it. "Hmm… bring it over here a bit so he can see the show a little better!"

With that, the two men left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"John, are you alright?" Sherlock didn't look away from Moriarty.

"I'm fine Sherlock… just a little… well, you know…"

"Ooh Sherlock I think he's far from alright." Moriarty sat back on his knees and took a pill from out of his back pocket. He placed it between his teeth, showing it off to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at him questioningly. Moriarty turned back to John and leaned down. The kiss was forcing and John was losing breath. Moriarty pushed the pill down John's throat with his tongue, then let up so he could breathe. John coughed and Sherlock stirred.

"What do you want?!" Sherlock repeated.

"What do I want? Oh I just wanna see you squirm. Besides… he's starting to turn me on a bit. Don't tell me you're not at least a little hmm? Tell you what. I'll even let you go."

John breathed heavily and looked at Sherlock. "What?"

"I said, I'll let Sherlock go. You look like much more fun Johnny boy! Then again, Sherlock would know wouldn't he?" Moriarty grinned yet again. "Anyway you can go. I'm not quite finished with Doctor Watson yet though."

"Sh-Sherlock?" John's breathing had gotten heavier.

"Oh? Looks like that pill already took affect huh?"

"What did you give him?"

"Oh just a little drug… It'll make it feel good." Moriarty winked "He's already like this see?"

John's breaths were heavy and long, his eyes partially shut, his face was red and his toes had started to curl under. Sherlock was flushed.

"You gave him-"

"Yup! Should be fun now."

"You bastard!" Sherlock pushed himself over onto his knees, the chair still stuck to his back.

He started to push himself up on one knee as Moriarty started to climb off the end of the bed. When he was finally behind him, Sherlock used full force to push himself back, knocking Moriarty over, and breaking the old chair into a few pieces.

Moriarty moaned in pain and started to get back up. Sherlock jumped back again, knocking him down once more and breaking the final part of the chair, leaving the arms of it still attached to Sherlock. He dragged his arm over to untie himself. When he was finally loose, Sherlock stomped on Moriarty's face, breaking his nose in the process.

"John!" Sherlock rushed over to the bed and fumbled with the ropes.

John became limp and relaxed onto Sherlock. He felt hot and a little sick. "Sherlock… Are-are you ok? You didn't… hurt yourself or anything? Right?"

"No I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad." John smiled weakly.

Sherlock lifted John out of the bed. "Can you walk?"

"My legs feel funny… the drug?" John's words were tired and worn out.

"I'll carry you."

"No don't I'm-"

Sherlock lifted John up, supporting him under his knees and behind his back. John's arms wrapped around his neck and let his head rest against Sherlock. "Heavy…"

"You're not heavy at all. I'm stronger then I look."

The rest was a blur to John. He remembered the two men in suits showing up on the other side of the door, he recalled faintly the street but then he just sort of faded. He didn't really regain much of a consciousness until they were in their own flat.

"You awake?" Sherlock came over and sat down on the bed by John, who had started rubbing his eyes.

"My head… I still feel strange Sherlock… I-"

Sherlock kissed John, caressing his face with his hand. John couldn't believe how good it felt. "It's the drug John. It creates an illusion in your human hormones that increases the liberation and nerve reaction to touch and sight. Basically, you're in heat." John wasn't really listening anymore, he reached up and drew Sherlock down for another kiss.

XXX

"John… There are flowers here for you."

"What?"

John opened the card placed within the bouquet of roses. He jumped slightly.

_Had a great time last night! ;) Hope to see you again._

_Hot n' Heavy, J Moriarty_

"Throw them away immediately!"


End file.
